Seasons
by Solo's Orca
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the seasons. All are puppyshipping fluff. Chapter 8: Seto turns stargazing into a physics lesson. Rated for saftey
1. Winter

**Hello, yes I am starting another series of oneshots, but this one is just going to be about the seasons (I'll use the cofee one for all my other random ones XD). They may seem a bit britsh and that is simply because i am british XD. Urm what else? All of these are gonna be set in the same time period when seto and katsuya are about 23 and living togther (and obviously are in love).**

**So we start off with decorating for christmas, yay! **

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I don't see any puppyshipping in yugioh therefore i don't own it.**

**warnings (applies to all chapters...i'm lazy): boy's love and maybe some swearing.**

* * *

Christmas in the Kaiba household was full of little traditions. The first was Mokuba constantly bugging his older brother about when to put the decorations up. If he had had his way the house would be decorated in mid October (about the same time the shops began to decorate). Seto, of course, wouldn't let him; he also refused to allow his brother to turn the front of their house into a 'radioactive pound shop' by covering it in all of those tacky moving Christmas lights in the shapes of Santas climbing chimneys, reindeer flying through the air and flashing stars. Nor would Seto let Mokuba turn the front garden into a Christmassy wonderland with a 12ft illuminated inflatable snowman. Some of Mokuba's suggestions were genuine however Seto was beginning to feel he sometimes suggested things just to annoy his brother such as rigging up a giant Santa to leap out the bushed at unsuspecting passersby.

Seto would finally give in (after months of badgering) in the first week of December and allow Mokuba to decorate everything, although he insisted that the tree was to be bought in a week before Christmas so it wasn't brown and dropping needles on Christmas day. There were usually two Christmas trees, a very tall one decorated tastefully in the entrance hall and a smaller one, and a smaller one, for Mokuba, which would get covered in tacky decorations and clashing tinsel in the living room. They put their presents under this one as it was Mokuba's tree, and he thought it was far more beautiful than the professional one.

Another tradition was Seto not allowing his office at home to be decorated. At all. Ever.

Of course after a little bit of begging from Mokuba he gave up.

This year though he was being very _very_ stubborn.

"I don't understand why he won't let me decorate it," Mokuba moaned to Katsuya Jounouchi, Seto's boyfriend. He had convinced the blond to help him decorate with his secret weapon, puppy-dog eyes of doom (as Katsuya called them). They were currently sitting in the middle of the living room floor making paper chains out of brightly coloured sugar paper.

"Do you want me to have a go?" Katsuya asked, "If I fail we could both go and give him the puppy-dog eyes of doom."

"It's worth a try," Mokuba agreed as he finished his chain and wondered where to put it, "I'll go and dig out the decorations I usually put in there."

* * *

Katsuya knocked on Seto's office door; he was carrying a bag full of tinsel, one of the paper chain's he'd made with Mokuba, six snowflakes made out of paper and painted silver and a small fibre optic Christmas tree.

"Come in," He heard Seto say and he opened the door to see his boyfriend typing away at his computer and quickly pausing the music he was listening to looking a bit embarrassed. Seto's secret habit was listening to cheesy love songs whilst working (even if he did claim to hate that kind of music). He gave the items in Katsuya's hands a dubious look, "I've already told Mokuba that he's not covering this room with his tacky Christmas crap."

"Really?" Katsuya asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically, "Well I'm just gonna carry on decoratin', with or without your consent." He shut the door and began to blu-tak the snowflakes to the back of it. "Why don't you like Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas," Seto said, watching Katsuya stand on tip toe to put a snowflake at the top of the door, his top rose slightly revealing a small bit of lovely tanned skin, "it's the whole commercialisation of it. I mean all the decorations and cards appear in the shops during October and with all the endless really cheesy Christmas songs being forced into my ears I'm about ready to shoot someone by the time December arrives."

"I'll keep my distance then," Katsuya smirked and he began to hang random pieces of tinsel over the pictures on the walls.

"I wouldn't shoot my cute little puppy dog," Seto said, standing up, walking over to his puppy and wrapping his arms around him, pulling his back to his chest.

"Wanna help?" Katsuya asked as Seto planted a kiss in his hair.

"No, I'd rather sit and watch you walk around my office," Seto replied giving his a squeeze.

"I'm sure your reasons are entirely innocent," Katsuya muttered rolling his eyes.

"Of course they are," Seto said pretending to sound affronted, "Besides It's hardly _my_ fault if you're wearing your tight jeans and a shirt that rises when you stretch."

Katsuya turned around so he was facing Seto and kissed his lips gently, "you're a pervert."

"Yes and you love it." Seto kissed him passionately, slipping one hand in his partner's golden hair and using the other to keep Katsuya pressed up against him. Katsuya slipped one hand around Seto's neck as he allowed the brunet's tongue access to his mouth and gripped his upper arm with the other. He moaned as Seto forced his tongue into submission.

He'd never admit it but Katsuya loved it when Seto was being dominant and possessive.

They pulled apart but kept their faces close together, only a couple of centimetres apart, their breaths mingling.

"I love you," Katsuya breathed.

"Me too," Seto whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose, "you're so wonderful puppy."

Katsuya giggled, "I'd better get back to decorating on your brother's gonna murder me."

"And we wouldn't want that," Seto said letting go of his puppy, "go and tacky-afy my office," he smacked Katsuya's arse before walking back to his desk.

Once Katsuya had finished with the tinsel, some of which was rather manky (Seto made a mental note to replace it as soon as possible), he walked over to Seto's desk and plonked the fibre optic Christmas tree on it.

"I'll put up with the tinsel and snowflakes but this thing will just distract me," Seto complained as he watched the ends of the tree branches change colour.

"Just turn it off when no one else is in the room," Katsuya told him, "and if you keep it in here I'll wear my tightest jeans on Christmas Day," he added seductively, knowing it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Fine," Seto growled before moving next to Katsuya's ear, "as long as I get to take them off on Christmas night," he continued.

"Deal," Katsuya held out his hand and Seto shook it before turning back to his work. Katsuya stayed where he was, thinking. "I'm wearing my second tightest jeans today."

"I've noticed."

"Well maybe you could take strip them off me tonight."

Seto looked at the blonde who was moving his hips ever so slightly in possibly the sexiest way imaginable, "why wait?"

"Because, gorgeous, anticipation makes it sweeter," Katsuya gave him a chaste kiss before practically running out the room before Seto could catch him.

* * *

"How did it go?" Mokuba asked when Katsuya returned.

"It's all decorated," Katsuya replied, looking up at the younger Kaiba who was standing on top of the step ladders, "what's next?"

"You can put tinsel over any picture you can find," Mokuba replied.

"Great," Katsuya grabbed the bag of tinsel, "If I go missin' Seto's probably kidnapped me."

Mokuba shook his head as the blond ran off before continuing to string up paper chains on the ceiling. A few minutes later Seto arrived looking a bit flustered. He cast a look at the decorations and rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Katsuya?"

"He ran off to tinsel-afy the pictures," Mokuba said, "that way," he pointed down the hallway, "please don't keep him for too long I still need his help to decorate."

"Of course little brother," Seto smiled at him before running after Katsuya.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and decided not to leave the room till one of the returned, he didn't really want to find out what they were doing...or where.

* * *

**I've just watched doctor who and the caecillius (can't remember if it was one 'l' or two) family was on it... and they didn't die (my friends and I are now annoyed because the family is the one the stories in the cambridge latin course revolve around and we got tortured with them for 3 years)**

**so anyway (rant over) please review!**

**PS. dunno when next update of sleeping dragon will appear, i'm off to uni in a few days so it may take some time. **

**PPS (to secondary imagination) please come on msn soon!**


	2. Autumn

**Hello! I thought, since it's autumn, i might as well upload this. It's kinda short but meh i like it XD.**

* * *

Autumn was well and truly here. The swifts and swallows that had filled the clear blue skies during the summer had left for warmer climes, the nights were drawing in and the weather was favouring rain and wind over sun.

Today had been one of those few sunny days but even so the air had a bitter chill in it. Katsuya Jounouchi was walking across the park wrapped up warm in a knee length dark brown coat, big black boots which his jeans were tucked into. He was also wearing a dark red knitted hat which was forced over his unruly blond hair. His boyfriend, the wonderful and famous Seto Kaiba, had decided that his wardrobe (which had served perfectly for the past few years) wasn't up to the cold weather and dragged him out shopping. Personally Katsuya thought Seto just wanted an excuse to go shopping.

The late afternoon sun was setting, casting a beautiful golden light over the park which Katsuya was walking across on his way home from work making the autumn foliage on the trees seem as though they were glowing. He looked up into the leaves above him and saw all the yellows, oranges and reds shining down upon him, the sheer beauty of it made him smile.

His hands were getting cold now and he tried to warm them with his breath. The breath was released in a puff of fine mist which drifted upwards before disappearing from view. Once Katsuya's hands were sufficiently warm he shoved them in his coat pockets and continued his walk home.

_It's going to be dark soon,_ Katsuya thought as he crunched his way through the fallen leaves which covered the path in places. A group of children from the local middle school were busy running around the horse chestnut trees searching for conkers. Katsuya remembered back when he was their age looking for the small brown nuts which he would then leave to harden (or paint with his sister's clear nail varnish) and then take them to school to battle with everyone else's conkers.

When Katsuya left the park he saw a tall brunet jogging across the road to a rather ostentatious sports car parked on his side of the road. Katsuya smiled and ran up to the car as well.

"Hiya gorgeous, fancy givin' me a lift?" he asked.

Seto gave him a look, "get in puppy," he said as he unlocked the car.

Once they were in they both leant towards each other and shared a soft and loving kiss which chased the autumn cold from both of them.

* * *

**See, said it was short XD. I'm currently watching animals at work... hmmmm i wonder why? XD. please review!**


	3. Summer

**I return! I'm now at uni (if anyone sees a mad blonde at york saying hello to all the ducks, geese, coots etc that's me XD feel free to say hi or run away), I've currently spent most of my freshers week watching torchwood and listeing to radio 4 when i'm not running from my college to the physics and maths departments...on the other side of the campus (i know how to party me XD). Time for another random season. Summer! This is based on the types of summers we had several years ago in the UK (hot...very very hot). I think i may do a more 'traditional' british summer later on (ie. rain... some sun...but mainly rain XD)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"It's too hot," Katsuya Jounouchi moaned, he was stretched out on his back under a large oak tree in Seto's garden and was dressed only in a pair of navy blue shorts that came down to the middle of his thigh. Leaning against the tree trunk was Seto Kaiba, working from home on his laptop. He'd lost his suit and jeans in exchange for a white thin cotton shirt (which wasn't buttoned up) and a pair of shorts. Shizuka, who was visiting for a while, was playing with Mokuba in the pool, the temperature of which had been turned down so it was refreshingly cool. It was the middle of the summer, a heat wave had struck the city and it was hot and humid.

"Agreed," Seto muttered, he was typing on his laptop, "most of my employees are either calling in sick with heatstroke, not sure how many are lying just to enjoy the weather, or trying to work overtime so they can spend more time with the air conditioning."

"I am glad it's not rainin', I just wish it'd be cooler at night," Katsuya grumbled, "I haven't had a decent night sleep for weeks."

"Why don't you try and sleep now," Seto suggested, he was used to working with very little sleep.

"Too hot."

"Then go and cool down in the pool."

"But then I'd leave you alone," Katsuya muttered and he rolled onto his front.

Seto smiled, he loved the fact his puppy didn't want to leave him. He looked across the lawn and saw his three dogs collapsed under a tree, fast asleep. _It's so hot even the hyperactive dogs are tired,_ he thought.

"What are you workin' on?" Katsuya asked, stifling a yawn.

"Work," Seto smirked.

"Ha-bloody-ha," Katsuya said sarcastically, "maybe they'll be a thunderstorm tonight and we can get rid of this bloody humidity."

"I like thunderstorms," Seto said absentmindedly.

"Mokuba told me that you used to hide under the bed from then when you were a kid," Katsuya giggled as the thought of his tough, strong boyfriend hiding from a storm.

"I'm going to kill that brat," Seto muttered under his breath, but he wasn't serious, "I then worked out that thunder is just noise and that as long as I'm in a house or car or faraday cage I'm safe from lightning."

"Faraday cage? You know what? Never mind. It's far too hot for a physics lesson."

Seto smirked, "It's never too hot for a physics lesson," Katsuya looked at him and then started laughing.

"I love you Seto Kaiba," He said once he finished laughing, "even if you are a geek." Seto stuck his tongue out at his partner, "You're a hot geek though,"

"I know," Seto said smugly, Katsuya reached over and hit his leg.

"Smug bastard."

"You know you love it."

"Do I now?" Katsuya asked causing Seto to chuckle.

"A pretty puppy like you shouldn't question his master." Katsuya didn't answer and just shook his head, it was far too hot to get angry or annoyed. Even though they'd been together for six years they still teased each other, although there was no menace meant. "I love you as well," Seto said.

"I know," Katsuya imitated Seto's smug tone causing both men to start laughing. When the laughter subsided Katsuya asked, "how much more work have you got to do?"

"Far too much," Seto replied, reaching out and ruffling Katsuya's golden hair.

"I was thinkin' we could have a barbeque this evenin'," the blond said, "invite all our friends over and have some fun."

"And if there's a thunderstorm?"

"Then we'll all go inside and watch it together."

"Sounds fun, why don't you go and organise it?"

Katsuya removed his phone from his pocket, "I can do it without moving a muscle."

"Including the food?"

"Are you just tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, I'm just helping you come up with things you need to do so I don't have to do them for you later."

"Leave everything to me." Katsuya said as he dialled the first number into his phone, "oh and Seto, if you run off to do some work I won't have sex with you for a month."

"It's too hot for sex anyway," Seto muttered but decided to get all his work done as soon as possible.

* * *

**I agree with seto, it's never too hot for a physics lesson! I love faraday cages XD (mainly cause they have a cool name XD)**


	4. Summer 2

**Wow this was a quick update. Yes it is another summer one, there'll probably be another couple about summer to come (i have lots of ideas for summer... and none what so ever for spring, what happens in spring that isn't easter?). This one is quite short and my not make a huge amount of sense (i'm a little bit tired) I've only just finished writing it. it's about those nights when it's so hot that no matter what you do you _cannot_ sleep. It has happened in teh UK but not for many years (i keep hearing stories from my mum about it being like this when she was pregnant we me and again when she was pregnant with my sister XD)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Seto moaned as Katsuya rolled over, causing the mattress to move and disturbing him from his dozing. He hadn't slept for days, well not properly at least. He'd spend hours lying there trying to sleep, occasionally falling into a very light sleep, only to be awoken by Katsuya rolling over or muttering about not getting any sleep.

The reason for this insomnia was the weather. It was far too hot and neither of them were used to it. After a couple of nights of kicking the duvet off before getting too cold and having to pull it back on again they had got rid of it completely and swapped it for a sheet (which was a bit too small for the bed). Even then it was too hot underneath it but too cold outside of it.

They weren't cuddling in bed any more either. They had tried once but their combined body heat was stifling so they were now sleeping at different sides of the bed, not touching at all.

"Sorry," Katsuya muttered, tugging the sheet around him and therefore pulling it off Seto. The lack of sleep was making them both irritable.

"Have you slept at all?" Seto asked, pulling back a little of the sheet.

"No, you?"

"A bit, but you made a noise and woke me up."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you, this time," Seto smirked, reaching behind him and grabbing the blond's hand and giving it a squeeze, "I still love."

"Thousands wouldn't," Katsuya giggled, squeezing Seto's hand.

"I want to sleep," Seto muttered under his breath a few minutes later.

"Get some air conditioning."

"The buzzing would keep me awake, it took me long enough to get used to you breathing."

Katsuya smiled as he remembered the weeks and, more likely, months that Seto had been unable to sleep since he couldn't sleep with the noise of someone breathing next to him. "And getting you used to trying to sleep whilst being touched."

Seto grumbled something indecipherable, if he was truly honest, he still wasn't great at sleeping whilst being touched. "I don't know whether to just give up trying to sleep and just read something," he muttered.

"You're not the only one," Katsuya replied, "What time is it?"

Seto opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. The illuminated numbers told him it was ten past three in the morning. He relayed this to his partner who groaned.

"I wish it was later," the blond sighed, kicking the sheet off his legs.

"Same, I could pretend I need to go to work," Seto said, "then I could just exhaust myself till I collapse."

Both men fell silent, each trying to shut off their minds and get some well needed sleep.

* * *

Mokuba wandered into the study that afternoon, he couldn't sleep either but had given up trying and ended up playing endless video games all night and chatting to his friends online, all of which were suffering from the weather induced insomnia.

Most people were treading carefully around him because it was common knowledge that a sleep deprived Mokuba was a dangerous Mokuba who was likely to turn around and bite your head off at _the_ most random moments.

However his bad mood was destroyed by what he saw when he walked into the study, which was the coldest room in the house.

Lying on the sofa, book in hand, was his brother, fast asleep. Curled up next to him was Katsuya, also asleep and with a book in his hand. It looked like they'd been reading and just crashed out like a couple of small children.

_Awwww,_ Mokuba thought. He debated with himself whether to take the books from them and put them away safely but he didn't want to disturb the scene in front of him.

* * *

**I'm like seto, i cannot sleep with people touching me or breathing near me...or clocks ticking. However people talking, road traffic and aircraft flying overhead do not bother me at all (i'm strange). Last time I couldn't sleep at all I just read (john barrowman's autobiography XD) from about 2AM till 6 when i then went to watch the F1 grand prix XD. **

**Also, a sleep deprived Orca-chan is a dangerous Orca-chan XD (or just a very misterable Orca-chan)**


	5. Autumn 2

**I've only just finished this and there may be bits that make no sense because my brain is a bit mushy, i appologise in advance for any grammer and spelling errors.**

**Yes, tonight is bonfire night! I can hear fireworks and cannot see them, it's very depressing XD. Let's all say the rhyme! 'remember remember the 5th of november. gunpowder, treason and plot. i see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.' yay! XD**

**I'm a bit hyper, dunno why, I've had one of my hellishly busy days (2morrow is my worst, 4 lectures starting at 9.15 and ending at 6.15 and an IT thingee). but i'm watching a strange program on iplayer about the 00's...dunno why but it's kinda interesting...**

**yeah, anyway please enjoy this fic. i was determind to finish it tonight so the end is a bit rushed, but what the hell XD. **

* * *

"It's so cold," Katsuya moaned, rubbing his hands together.

"Well it is November," Seto told him smirking slightly, "and it's night," he took a pair of gloves out his pocket and passed them to his partner.

It was the 5th November, Bonfire night, which Mokuba used as an excuse to have a party. Since Mokuba had to go to school he'd managed to convince Seto to take a day off work to help Katsuya sort out food for that evening. However after an hour baking cookies (which didn't turn out very well) they'd got bored and driven down to the local supermarket to buy lots of alcohol, fizzy drinks and party/junk food. They'd then set out all the food and went to bed to engage in...other activities.

The fireworks were being provided by Bakura so everyone was rightfully nervous about what might happen (although they knew Ryou would be keeping him under control). The large box he had turned up with earlier that evening suggested that it was going to be quite a show.

"Katsuya are you listening to me?!" Seto's rather annoyed voice cut through Katsuya's thoughts.

"Urm..."

"I'll take that as a no." Katsuya blushed slightly, looking at the small scowl on his partner's face, "you are adorable you know," the frown turned into a small smile. Seto stepped forward and hugged the blond, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"So what did you say?" Katsuya asked, shivering slightly when Seto's warm body stepped away from him.

"I said, we could go to the bonfire and warm up," Seto repeated smirking slightly.

"Sounds great," Katsuya smiled.

The bonfire was crackling away at the bottom of the garden, well away from Seto's precious trees and plants. It was built of the branches and twigs that had come from said plants and trees when they'd been cut back at the end of the summer. It was beginning to die now, having been lit a couple of hours ago but was still radiating warmth.

"Mmm, this is nice," Katsuya said quietly as he held out his hands to warm them, palms facing the flickering fire.

"Agreed," Seto said, wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him in so his back was against his chest. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder, the heat coming off the fire was so wonderful, although after a while his skin began to feel like it was burning, but he couldn't move away. The night air was so cold which the fire was chasing away.

"Fireworks people!" Bakura's yell cut through the night. Seto and Katsuya turned around and could just make out the ex-tomb robber standing on the patio from the light flooding from the house.

"We could either stay here and not be able to see the ground fireworks, or go closer and leave the warmness of the fire," Seto said.

"Let's get closer," Katsuya decided, "you can keep me warm."

"I'm glad I'm useful for something," Seto rolled his eyes but gave the blond a quick squeeze before letting go and the couple walked over to where a large crowed were gathering to watch the fireworks.

Bakura went back and forth from a pile of sand, setting up and lighting fireworks under Ryou's strict supervision (no one trusted him with explosives alone). They all made appropriately awed noises as the fireworks spat the glittering, multi-coloured sparks into sky. After the roman candles and Catharine wheels, Bakura pulled out the rockets.

No one had realised how large the rockets he'd bought were.

The first one went off with a 'Bang!' so loud that it set off some of the alarms of Seto's cars and made everyone jump out of their skins (a couple of Mokuba's friends even squealed in shock). Seto sighed but didn't move the next rocket would probably set them off again if he went to switch them off.

"Wow," Katsuya muttered as the next one exploded into a blood red chrysanthemum. "You know, no one has ever explained to my why we have bonfire night," he said as Bakura set up the next rocket.

"It's to celebrate the fact the Houses of Parliament and the King weren't blown to pieces in 1605," Seto, the living encyclopaedia, replied in a bored tone, "It's also called Guy Fawkes night, because he was one of the conspirators. The conspirators were all hung, drawn and quartered."

"Okay Wikipedia," Katsuya teased as the next rocket shot into the air with a squeal and exploded in a shower of golden sparks, setting off some more car alarms, including some of the Kaiba's neighbour's cars.

"You asked," Seto smirked.

Soon the supply of rockets was exhausted and Seto ran off to shut his cars up. When he returned the sparklers were being handed out. He pinched one of his gloves back off Katsuya and went to light his sparkler from the blowtorch sitting on a wall before going back to Katsuya and his friends who were busy writing their names in mid-air.

"Oh cut it out," Bakura groaned when Seto wrote 'I love you' in the air, obviously for Katsuya, who blushed when he saw the message.

"I think it's sweet," Ryou said, slightly wishing Bakura would do the same for him, but knowing, realistically, it would never happen.

Seto smirked and wrote 'Fuck you' for Bakura and the pair of them started throwing insults written in the air with sparklers.

After they'd all used up the sparklers Mokuba decided it was time for apple bobbing. So they all gathered in the kitchen to play. Seto would have refused point black to stick his head in a washing up bowl full of water to try grab an apple with his mouth, however Bakura had kept giving him alcohol whilst they were watching other people.

He was pretty good at apple bobbing, just hold your breath and push the apple down to the bottom of the bowl which made it easier to get his teeth into it.

A few seconds after he dunked his head in the water he came up with an apple between his teeth. Everyone cheered before the next person was lined up. Seto pushed his soaking fringe out of his eyes and wiped some of the water off his face.

"That was quick," Katsuya commented as Seto returned, eating his apple. The blonde, who had already polished off his healthy apple, was munching on a toffee apple.

"What can I say? I'm an expert," Seto smirked, "I think it's your go Bakura," he pushed the ex-tomb robber towards the washing up bowl.

"I bet I'll get a bigger apple than you," Bakura muttered as he walked over to the tub.

Seto ignored him and started to pick various bits of food off the buffet at the side of the room but kept away from the slices of cucumber, which he considered the food of the devil.

After lots of chatting and some more fireworks which Bakura had dug up from somewhere but weren't as impressive as the rockets before, people started to say their goodbyes and left.

Soon it was only Seto, Katsuya, Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, Honda, Anzu, Yami and Bakura left. They put away the food before going out to the dying bonfire with potatoes wrapped in tin foil and put them in the glowing embers.

As they cooked they sat around chatting and laughing, once the potatoes were done they pulled them out the fire, unwrapped them and, after allowing them to cool, began to dig in.

One their friends had gone to their homes Seto, Mokuba and Katsuya decided it was time for them to go to bed as well. Seto let the dogs, who had been put in the living room so they wouldn't get scared by the fireworks, out and put them in the kitchen where they slept.

He then returned to his room where he found Katsuya fast asleep.

"Good night puppy," Seto said after changing into his pyjamas and getting into bed. He pressed a kiss on the blond's nose before falling asleep next to him.

* * *

**That was fun XD please review (or I'll send the evil geese living on our lake after you XD just kidding)**


	6. Winter 2

**This came to me last night and i decided to write it. it's rather short and not fantastic but i like it XD. I haven't written any puppyshipping for a while (please blame lack of sleeping dragon updates on uni work, my lab report and janto, kay? XD)**

**urm, yeah, basically it's the fall out from Katsuya and Seto visiting katsuya's mother for christmas, i have no idea where the tinsel idea came from...**

**enjoy!**

**(PS sorry for all the re-uploading, fanfiction keeps annoying me and cutting bits out)**

* * *

_I suppose it could have gone worse, _Katsuya thought as he crashed on the sofa having dumped his bags in his and Seto's room. They'd just got back from visiting Katsuya's mother for Christmas. _Of course it could have been better;_ he glared at Seto as he came into the room.

I suppose that could have gone worse,

"You still pissed off at me?"Seto asked as he sat on the armchair opposite his partner.

"Yes I'm still angry with you," Katsuya snapped.

"I didn't think it went _that_ badly, and I was the one meeting the in-laws so to speak."

Despite his annoyance at Seto Katsuya giggled, "Did you see my mum's face when she saw you. I bet she thought I was dating some guy who'd picked me up off the street."

"I was wondering why she looked so shocked to see me, I gather you never told her who you were dating," Seto smirked.

"I wanted to surprise her and to rub it in her face that I can get a gorgeous CEO."

"Oh so you're only with me to get one over on your mother," Seto pretended to be offended.

"Yes," Katsuya mocked being serious then stuck his tongue out. "I'm still angry with you by the way."

"Of course you are," Seto said, "and I'm thinking about the makeup sex we'll be having tonight."

"Horny bastard," Katsuya grumbled, "this is exactly why I'm annoyed with you!"

"There is nothing on tinsel packaging saying that it should be used that way," Seto explained as though he was telling the blonde how clouds were formed.

"I'm not annoyed with you for tying me to the bed with tinsel!" Katsuya snapped, "And then my mother walked into the room!" The blond flushed bright red just thinking about the embarrassment he'd suffered having his mother see him pretty much naked and tied to the bed with red tinsel.

"How is it my fault that your mother walked in on us? You were the one moaning loud enough to wake the dead."

The rant Katsuya was about to go on was halted whilst the blond tried to work out a good counter argument, when he couldn't think of one he got up, pulled some tinsel off one of the paintings on the wall and then grabbed Seto's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm gonna tie you to our bed to see how you like it!"

* * *

**hehe this makes me giggle. I love a dominant katsuya!**


	7. Spring

I return! This was mostly written in a matrices lecture because i have northing better to do in them than write fanfics XD This is the first fic in this series about spring and is inspired by the really nice weather we've been having for the past couple of days (as opposed to last week when it snowed) and my evil mouth ulcer.

enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing how quickly spring had arrived. Last week, and for the past few months, it had been alternating between snow and rain. Even when the precipitation decided to give them a rest the wind had blasted them with icy air, chilling them to the bone, and the sky had been permanently slate grey.

But now the sun had escaped from behind the clouds and, even though it only had a fraction of the heat it would have in the summer, but it was a wonderful change from the cold. The air was still cold but not bitterly so as the sun managed to take the edge off it. It even smelt like spring, fresh and sweet. Cute little white clouds zoomed across the brilliantly blue sky, drastically different from the blanket of steel grey or the huge looming, black clouds, threatening snow.

Two men walked through the relatively empty park, hand in hand. One, a blond, was bright and happy, the other, a brunet, looked miserable as sin.

"You know this weather is only going to last for a couple of days then we'll go back to having endless rain," He muttered bitterly. This man's name was Seto Kaiba, the famous CEO of KaibaCorp, and, as stated before, he was feeling thoroughly miserable.

"Stop being so miserable," his boyfriend, Katsuya Jounouchi, replied. The sun had put him in a very good mood and he wasn't going to let Seto's pessimism get him down.

"I have a mouth ulcer; I'm allowed to be unhappy," Seto told him, his voice sounded slightly odd since he was trying to speak without moving his tongue too much so his ulcer, which was on the side of his tongue, wouldn't rub against his teeth.

"You have a mouth ulcer? I had no idea." Katsuya said in mock amazement, Seto hadn't shut up about that damn ulcer since it had appeared even though it hurt him to speak.

"Shut up," Seto snapped, "And stop being so happy," he stopped talking as his ulcer throbbed, "I wish it didn't hurt when I talk!" he hissed when it stopped hurting enough so he could talk again.

"If it hurts so much why do you keep talkin'?" Katsuya asked.

"Because someone has to stop you bouncing around like a hyper puppy."

Katsuya punched his arm gently, "The sun's out, its vaguely warm and I've managed to drag my favourite misery guts away from his work to spend the afternoon with me. Let me enjoy my happiness."

"I think you should change 'drag' to 'kidnap'," Seto told him. When the blond had found out that Seto only had paperwork to do that afternoon he had burst into his office and dragged him away to spend the afternoon with him. He really didn't mind, but teasing his boyfriend was so much fun, especially when Katsuya gave back as good as he got.

"You needed some fresh air," Katsuya replied, "Bein' in that office all day starin' at a computer can't be good for you."

"If I don't work I can't buy you nice things."

"I don't need any of those things," Katsuya pulled Seto around so they were looking at each other. He kissed Seto's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I just need you."

"Daft," Seto smirked, wrapping his free arm around the blond's waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead, silently agreeing with Katsuya. "I still want to buy you things though."

"I know you do," Katsuya said, thinking of all the things Seto has bought him.

"Spoiling you is fun, as is teasing you."

"Well I'm hungry, so you can treat me to some lunch," Katsuya said, grinning widely.

"Eating makes my ulcer hurt," Seto complained as he was dragged to Katsuya's favourite restaurant.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, "Shut up about your damn ulcer!"

"No," Seto replied, "I want sympathy!"

"Yet whenever you get some you moan about not wantin' any."

"You could kiss it better," Seto teased.

"Like hell! There's no way I'm riskin' gettin' one," Katsuya snapped, "especially with the amount of whingein' you've been doin' over the past few days about yours."

"Meany."

"Miserable bastard."

"Mutt."

"Moneybags."

They both started laughing at their childishness of resorting to well practiced name calling. It was still a large part of their relationship but no longer had any malice behind it.

"I love you Katsu," Seto said once they'd stopped laughing, he let go of Katsuya's hand and put his arm around the blond's shoulders.

"Look, the daffodils are comin' up," The blond pointed at the small green shoots poking out the ground. "And the snowdrops are out," he continued excitedly as he say the little white flowers under one of the trees.

"I still love you, even though you seem more interested in flowers," Seto snickered, pressing a kiss in the messy mop of blond hair.

Katsuya laughed, "I love you too, even if you do moan _endlessly_."

"So do you when we're in bed."

"I was askin' for that, wasn't I?"

"Oh yes, just like you're asking for this," he said when Katsuya pouted and pressed his lips hard against the blond's. They didn't make it any deeper; neither of them wanted Katsuya to get the ulcer.

"I'm hungry," Katsuya said when they moved apart and Seto laughed.

"Fine, let's feed you before you get grouchy."

"We could be miserable together," Katsuya suggested, giving Seto's hand a squeeze.

"I prefer my puppy to be happy and bouncy," Seto told him.

"I thought you wanted me to stop bein' happy," Katsuya said, repeating what Seto had said earlier.

"Quiet you," Seto replied as they reached the edge of the park.

"Come on, I need to be fed," Katsuya said, dragging Seto across the road to the restaurant.

* * *

Ta da! I did enjoy writing this, i've been having rather bad writer's block and can only manage a few sentances a night but managed to get this done in a day, hurray!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Summer 3

**This story has 666 words...I must be turning goffic. Anyway I managed to get over my writer's block! And it's the Silverstone Grand prix today (Go Red Bull!) so i'm happy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain fell heavily with a dull roar, giving the entire garden a very good water. Katsuya Jounouchi leaned against the patio door frame watching the rain fall and bounce off the table in front of him.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet earthy scent hanging in the air. He loved it when it was like this. A heavy rain storm in the middle of summer, chasing away the days overpowering humidity.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Nom," The owner of the arms said, pressing a kiss on Katsuya's shoulder.

Katsuya smirked at the out of character statement and leaned back into the other man's arms. "I thought you were working," he said, turning his head to press a kiss on the handsome face, belonging to the one and only Seto Kaiba, leaning on his shoulder.

"I got very tired," Seto replied, "What are you thinking about?" he asked after a brief pause.

Katsuya reached up and rested his hand against Seto's, "Just how wonderful the rain is."

"That all?" Seto sounded rather disappointed.

"Nope," Katsuya smirked and leaned his head on Seto's, "I was just thinking about how my life turned out like this."

"What? How you ended up with a gorgeous and utterly rich boyfriend who practically worships the ground you walk on?" Seto asked.

"Modest too," Katsuya smirked, "I doubt you worship the ground I walk on."

"Not quite," Seto admitted, "I do adore you though."

"Same," Katsuya said and was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze.

After a little while Seto let go of him and walked round in front of him so he was standing outside. "Dance with me?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Fine," Katsuya said in mock-exasperation and took the hand offered to him.

Seto lead him out onto the lawn, the ground squelching under their bare feet. Within seconds they were both soaked to the skin, but neither cared.

Instead they waltzed around the garden to the sound of the falling rain.

Katsuya knew that the bottom of his jeans were being covered in mud, that his feet were slowly going numb and that it was very likely that he was going to catch a cold, but, as he was twirled by Seto, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest.

"I swear you are going mad," he laughed as their dance finished.

"I know," Seto replied, grinning, "I just wanted to do something impulsive."

"Like this?" Katsuya asked before pulling Seto into a fierce kiss.

There was something magical about kissing in the rain, the roar of the droplets hitting the ground drowning out any other sound and giving them the impression that they were the only two people in the world.

Seto's hand slipped into Katsuya's sodden blond hair and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were plastered together. All Katsuya could concentrate on was the hand in the small of his back, rubbing little circles, the body moulded to his own and the hot mouth pressed against his, the powerful and talented tongue from inside it sending waves of arousal through his body.

"I want you," Seto growled when they parted.

"We're not doing it out here," Katsuya replied. Unlike Seto he was not so consumed by desire to not realise that it would be a stupid idea to have sex outside when there was a perfectly good bed (or shower) waiting inside for them.

With some difficulty Katsuya managed to untangle himself from Seto, who was not giving up the blond without a fight.

"If you want me you'll have to catch me," he said before dashing off in the direction of the house.

"Bloody tease," Seto called after him before giving chase.

* * *

**Seto is slowly turning into Jack Harkness (ie sex anything else) lol. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Winter 3

**This is inspired by _wonders of the universe_ which kinda shows how long I took to write it since that series finished ages ago XD (also, Professor Brian Cox is gorgeous). **

* * *

It was bitterly cold outside. Seto had come home from work, grabbed Katsuya and drove them to a field in the middle of nowhere where they lay down on a woollen blanket, staring up at the stars.

Katsuya shivered and shuffled closer to Seto, who smiled and took his hand.

"Your hand is freezin'." Katsuya said, giving the cold hand a squeeze.

"So is yours," Seto replied, returning the squeeze.

"You should have given me time to grab some gloves before you dragged me out here," Katsuya grumbled, "why are me here anyway?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Well the obvious answer is to look at the stars, but I bet you have somethin' planned."

"Sometimes the obvious answer is the right one."

"But it's _you_! The obvious answer is never the right one with you!"

Seto sighed, "I looked out my office window and realised you can't see many of the stars in the city," he explained, gazing up into the heavens at the hundreds, perhaps thousands, of dazzling stars. "I haven't seen this many stars in a very long time."

"You're such a closet romantic," Katsuya said teasingly, "although I bet right now you're explaining to yourself exactly how the stars work."

"Nuclear fusion."

"See, I know you too well."

"And I know that you have no idea what I just said," Seto replied, smirking.

"You said 'nuclear fusion'," Katsuya replied proudly.

"And what is that?"

"Urm... nuclear reactions of the fusion variety?"

"Close," Seto chuckled, "do you want to know what it is?"

"No, but I know you're gonna tell me anyway."

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"No, go ahead; I know it'll make you happy."

"The star fuses together two hydrogen atoms to create a helium atom, this gives out a massive amount of energy which is why we can see them despite them being billions of miles away," Seto explained.

"Mmm, Seto, keep talking," Katsuya moaned.

"Moron," Seto muttered, "If you were going to turn this into a joke then why did you bother asking?"

"So, what happens when the star runs out of hydrogen?" Katsuya asked after a while, breaking the rather heavy atmosphere.

"Interested? Or are you just going to turn it into a joke again?" Seto huffed.

"I'm a little bit interested," Katsuya admitted. Science, physics in particular, wasn't his favourite subject at school, but Seto had a way of making it slightly less boring.

"The star can't produce enough energy to resist its own gravity so it collapses. The pressure and heat produced by this fuses together the helium into heavier elements and then these elements into even heavier ones. The star expands into a red giant until it can no longer fuse elements together and then it collapses. In the case of really big stars, the collapse causes an explosion called a supernova."

"Explosions sound cool," Katsuya butted in.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that bit," Seto said affectionately, "the elements created go on to create, well, everything."

He waited for this to sink in, when it didn't he said, "All the atoms in your body were created by a dying star."

"Okay, that is rather awesome," Katsuya admitted.

"If I wanted to be romantic I could have said something like 'you're made of star dust'."

"I'm so happy you didn't," Katsuya said, pressing a kiss on Seto's cheek, "that's not romantic, it's just cheesy."

"Can you see that star there?" Seto changed the subject, pointing up to one of the stars in Orion, "can you see it's slightly red?"

"Yeah," Katsuya said, fixing his eyes on the star.

"That's Betelgeuse, it's currently in the stage of its life known as a 'red giant'," Seto said, "at any point it could explode."

"Wow."

"When it does it'll be so bright it'll be like a second sun in the sky. For all we know it may have become a supernova centuries ago because it takes the light around 600 years to get to us.

"So, by looking at the stars we're actually lookin' back in time?" Katsuya asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Well done Seto, you've just blown my mind."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Seto smirked.

"Bastard!"

"Why is it that the fact that stars are _really_ far away blows your mind, but the fact that every atom inside you was created by a star doesn't?"

"Dunno, maybe it all took a while to sink in."

"Well, your head is rather think, no wonder it took a while," Seto said as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Careful, I'll get up and drive home leaving you all alone," Katsuya warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Seto growled.

"Oh really?" Katsuya said, springing to his feet and dashing over to the car.

"Katsuya!" Seto yelled after him, scrambling to his feet and chasing after him.

He managed to catch him as the blond was fumbling with the door handle. Seto spun him around and pressed him up against the cold metal and glass, capturing his lips on a searing hot kiss.

"I have a feelin' why you dragged me out here," Katsuya said when they pulled apart, both panting slightly.

"Oh," Seto raised an eyebrow," and what is that?"

"You just wanted to kiss me under the stars," Katsuya replied, grinning widely, "I knew you were a closet romantic."

"No, I 'dragged' you out here so I could teach you astrophysics," Seto told him, "and I'm not romantic."

Katsuya smiled and leaned in close, whispering into his ear, "Deny it all you want, you just wanted to kiss me under these big balls of nuclear fusioning gas."

"Burning is a better verb," Seto corrected him.

"Whatever," Katsuya shrugged, "can we go home? It's freezing."

"Fine," Seto sighed, reaching into his pockets to find the car keys.

"Lookin' for these?" Katsuya said, holding up his hand where the keys were dangling from his index finger.

"Little thief," Seto muttered. "Give them back," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nope, you drove here, I get to drive back."

Seto considered arguing, but knew that he wouldn't win and he rarely put his energy into things he knew he wouldn't get anything out of. He went back down the slope and picked up the blanket before returning to the car. Thankfully Katsuya had put the heating onto full so the inside of the car was now pleasantly warm.

"So, anything else to add Professor?" Katsuya smirked as he began to drive away.

"No." The CEO replied, trying not to look like he was disappointed in himself.

"There's still stars above us ya know." The blond grinned as he opened the car sunroof and stopped waiting for the CEO to give in to himself.

Seto growled a little before pecking Katsuya on the lips. "...Not a closet romantic..."

* * *

**Big thanks to Secondary Imagination for coming up with the ending, i spent ages coming up with one then gave up and went to read smutty fanfics XD. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
